Perfect Strangers - Rip Hunter
by CaptainLapu
Summary: Amy Pratumchai is a perfectly normal thief with a meaningless life. But there's this one thing. She's a witch. She has the wand and spells. Attended to Hogwarts, she's an extremely high skilled witch. When a British man from the future called Rip Hunter suddenly meets her and tell her that she's a Legend in the future he comes from and ask her to join him to save history.


Amy was a perfectly normal girl in her 20's when the particle accelerator was to get shown to the world. She couldn't care less about it and didn't understand why people cared for it at all. She didn't think about it much instead she looked at this as an opportunity to steal some more valuable than she normally did. " _People are too busy with the accelerator anyway. Why the hell not?_ " she thought to herself. She stopped in her tracks when she felt a small aircurrent to her left. She walked slowly to the walk and held up her arms.

"Please be a secret door. Please be a secret door." she murmured and slightly pushed the wall, in which results of it opening. "Yay!" she hoorayed. But she got quickly punched in the face. She quickly recovered and shoved the man to the wall and pressed her arm to his neck so he would have trouble breathing. "Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my store?" she questioned, her thick Scandinavian accent coming through.

"Your store? As far as I know, you aren't the owner." he answered sheepisly. "And pretty far from home." he said as Amy pushed harder on his throat. "I'm on a huge scavenge loot, shithead. And I'm not letting anyone get in my way. Even a shithead of a crook like you." she answered warningly before releasing him. "Consider that as a warning." she spat and continued on her way. "The name is Leonard Snart." he said after her. "I don't care." she answered cold.  
When Amy reached down, an air force pushed her to the ground, making her hit her head. She groaned and saw the orange light before she passed out. Within a couple of hours, she woke up and hurried out of the building and to her hideout.

By the time the year was 2016, she had her powers under control it didn't even drain her at all anymore. And after the incident with Leonard Snart, they had found together at the same crime scene multiple times and stated that they would just be partners already. But that ended 6 months ago when Leonard left Amy in Iron Heights when he escaped. What Leonard didn't know was that Amy had gotten out before him and took his getaway car and escaped herself. 

* * *

" _How did the council meeting go, Captain Hunter?_ " Gideon questioned. "Exactly as expected, Gideon." Rip answered. " _So we are proceeding?_ " Gideon questioned. "Indeed. Prepare the Waverider for takeoff. Set a course. United States. Star City. January 2016." Rip said and sat down in the pilot seat. " _Ah, the early second millennium A.D. The golden age of gasoline engines, online pornography, and those silly little smartphones. What are we going to retrieve, Captain?_ " Gideon questioned. "Oh, not what. Who. I need you to pull up some files Gideon. The nine men and women who'll be joining us on our little crusade." Rip said. " _You usually prefer to work alone, Captain._ " Gideon said. "This time, I'll need a team." Rip said.

" _First recruit: Dr Raymond Palmer. Also known as the Atom._ " Rip started.

 **Star City 2016**

"This feels good, being back in the field. Not that this is a field, but..." Ray said, inside his Atom suit. "Ray, are you up for this?" Oliver questioned. "Uh, too late to turn back now. Huh, someone removed the central processing unit." Ray said. "Are you sure?" Oliver questioned as Ray swam around the wires. "I designed the computer's CPU, so, yeah, pretty sure." Ray answered. "Well, HIVE would only remove it if they knew..." Oliver trailed off. "You had me shrink down and fly into their secret computer lab? My night's about to get a whole lot worse, isn't it?" Ray questioned. Oliver watched the guards on the monitor. "Oh, you can take them. They have guns. You have a super-suit. It's time to start growing." Oliver suggested. "This is gonna get a little rough. Aah!" Ray said and went to normal size and fought the guards.

After Ray knocked them out, Rip started to clap behind him. Ray pointed his arm at Rip. "Oh, I am not one of your adversaries." Rip said and flashed a bright light at Ray.

" _Next recruit: Sara Lance. Former member of the League of Assassins, also formerly dead._ " Rip said.

 **Tibet 2016**

A costumer was bothering a waitress, making Sara break up the fight between the woman and the man. But ended beating the guys that went attacking towards Sara. "Miss Lance? Join me for a drink? I have come quite a long way to meet you." Rip said once the fight was over and flashed the bright light.

" _Firestorm, the merged super-form of one Jefferson Jackson and Professor Martin Stein._ " Rip said.

 **Pittsburgh 2016**

"Caution, Jefferson, 83% of the chemicals in this factory are combustible." Stein said to Jax. "Yeah, tell that to Rambo." Jax answered. "Thought I told you to be careful. Aah! What's the use of sharing my intelligence if you won't listen?" Stein said harshly. "Stop bossing me around like I'm one of your snot-nosed undergrads." Jax argued back. "Excuse me." Rip said. "Who are you?" Jax questioned before Rip flashed the light in front of them.

" _Kendra Saunders and Carter Hall. The latest reincarnations of Hawkman and Hawkgirl._ " Rip said.

 **St. Roch 2016**

"Kendra. You, my love, almost got us killed." Carter said. "Thank you." Kendra answered. "Your flying is still clumsy, like a bird just out of the nest..." Carter got interrupted. "Well maybe that's because up until two months ago, I was a barista, not some damn winged demi-goddess." Kendra fought. "Have you two considered couples counseling? I hear it's quite popular in this century." Rip said before flashing the light.

" _There seems to be an error, Captain. These candidates, Leonard Snart and Mick Rory, are a pair of criminals._ " Gideon said. " _There's no error, Gideon._ " Rip answered.

 **Central City 2016**

"Drop your weapons!" The cops said. "Ah, fry, you little piggies! A minivan? Really, Snart?" Mick said and got in the car. "Cops'll never hassle a dad buying diapers in the middle of the night." Snart answered as Mick started driving. "What the..." Mick trailed off when he saw Rip standing in the middle of the road. "Watch it!" Snart said and Mick slammed the breaks and Rip flashed the light.

" _And for our final recruit. The half Norwegian and half Thai, Amy Pratumchai. Who is a metahuman and a wizard._ " Rip said and headed towards her destination.

 **Oslo, Norway 2016**

Amy walked down the streets with her bag over her shoulder and her wand carefully by her side. She felt someone following her, so she went to an ally where she knew no one could see her using her magic. As expected, the man followed her and she immediately turned around and aimed her wand at him. "Quit following me!" she warned. "I must say, Miss Pratumchai, you are a very talented witch." his British accent came through. " _Flipendo_!" she said and a light was send from the tip of her wand and the man launched backwards. He grunted as he managed to stand up and flash a bright light in front of her.

Later she woke up on a roof next to Leonard Snart and 7 other people. "What are you doing here, _Snart_?" she spat. He ignored her and looked at the man next to him. "Stein. What the hell are you doing here?" he questioned. "I'm as ignorant as you, for once." Stein answered. "Where are we?" a blonde questioned. "Why don't you ask the dude who knocked us out and kidnapped us? British dude with a flashy thing? Ring any bells?" a dark skinned young kid said as everyone looked at him. "The name's Rip Hunter. I'm from East London. Oh, and the future." he said as everyone stood up.

"Nice to meet you, Rip." Amy and Leonard's new partner, Mick spat in unison. "I may have tampered with your weapons. I've assembled you all because I need your help. The future of the world is in peril because of a man by the name of Vandal Savage." Rip explained. "That can't be. We destroyed him." the man, Carter, said. "Yeah, the Green Arrow and Flash helped us do it." Kendra answered. "And therein lay the problem. Unless you or Mr. Hall deliver the death blow, Savage can be restored from but a single cell." Rip answered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mick questioned. "Vandal is immortal. Kendra and I reincarnate." Carter answered. "Yeah, I've done that." Sara added. "And what the hell does this Randall guy got to do with us?" Mick questioned. "Vandal. In the future, he will employ the evil he's perfected over his long life, and the power he has amassed throughout history, to finally conquer the world. I've been tasked with assembling an elite team to stop him." Rip explained. "This is the Wizardring War all over again." Amy muttered under her breath. "How?" Sara questioned. "To travel through time. To capture Savage before he grows into the monster he becomes." Rip said. "You got the wrong guy. 'Hero' ain't on my résumé." Snart said. "Or mine." Mick agreed and followed Snart.

"I know it's difficult for you to fathom, but where... when I'm from, the year 2166, you and everyone on this roof aren't just considered heroes. You're legends." Rip said, making everyone look at him in disbelief. "Legends?" Ray questioned. "I, um, I hate to nitpick, but doesn't a legend have to be dead?" Stein questioned. "Yeah, see, uh, that's a deal breaker for me, so I'm gonna pass." Jax answered. "It's dangerous for any of you to know too much about your own futures, but I am here because each of you as individuals is destines for greatness." Rip encouraged. "I could get behind that." Ray said. "And because if you don't follow me, this is what is in store for your world 150 years from now." Rip said and pushed a button on his remote and showed the 9 people the future of Central City.

The city stood in flames, making everyone look at the hologram in disbelief. Amy walked closer to it to look at it better. Rip pushed the same button again and the hologram ended. "I could have chosen any time and any place. Of all the people who ever lived, I chose you 9. I certainly hope that you won't let me and the world down." Rip said and looked at all of them. After a moment he started walking and gave Stein a card. "If your answer is yes, meet me at this address in 36 hours." he said and left the people on the roof. Amy went to Stein and memorized the address just in case. "You're not seriously not considering to go, are you, Pratumchai?" Snart questioned. "That's none of your business, Snart. What I do and don't do does not concern you." she answered and jumped off the roof and used a spell to make her stop an inch above the ground, making a soft landing.

After she left Iron Heights, she got an offer from The Flash to either work with him or go back to prison. Of course, she chose freedom. She didn't care that she had to work with the speedster, just as long she didn't have to go back to prison. So she went to S.T.A.R Labs to talk to Barry and the team.

After telling them the whole deal, she could tell that they didn't know what to say. "Are you sure you trust this guy?" Caitlyn questioned. "I don't trust that guy. I don't trust anyone. But you should've seen it. It was horrible." Amy answered. "We all would be dead during that time." Barry stated. "Yeah, I know. But being known as a legend sounds like a pretty good deal to me." Amy answered, making Cisco smile. "Yeah, it sounds pretty badass." Cisco commented and high fived her. "He did sound pretty desperate to get us join him, though." Amy thought aloud. "I think you should go if that's what you want." Caitlyn said and came closer to her. "I'm surprised that came out of your mouth and not Barry's." Amy admitted. She looked at all of them before she sighed. "Let's become a freaking legend, guys." she tried to sound enthusiastic, but failed miserably. She walked out of there and disapparated to her apartment.

She packed some of her stuff, only the most important stuff. After she was finished, she sat down on the couch and sighed. Until a knock was placed on the door. She closed her eyes in annoyance. "Hold on!" she yelled before standing up and opened the door. "Snart, what are you doing here?" she spat. "Cute pj's." he commented, making her sigh and close the door. But he placed his foot between the door. "I see you have packed. You're going." he stated. "So what if I have decided to go? What are you gonna do about it?" she said and rolled her eyes. "Why are you really here, Snart?" she questioned. "I just wanted to see how much have changed." he answered and looked around in her apartment. "And?" she questioned with a dull face. "Nothing has changed. Except you. You have started training." he smirked. "Okay. Thanks, I guess. Now, get out before I force you out." she warned. "Fierce one." he mumbled and left.

 ***36 HOURS LATER**

As Amy sat down on top of her bag, waiting for Rip on the right address, she played with her magic. She held out her wand and pointed it on the ground. " _Incendio_." she whispered as fire came out of the wand and placed on the ground. "Cool magic trick, Pratumchai. I wonder why you've never told me about it." Snart commented making Amy stand up and point her wand on both Snart and Mick. " _Obliviate_." she casted the spell to erase their memory of seeing her use her magic. She quickly hid her wand in her boots. "I see you have decided to join Rip as well. Hero isn't your thing, _Lenny_." Amy said and plopped down on her bag. "It isn't. It's like a little field trip for us." Snart answered. "It's the next big heist for you guys. It's me you're talking to, princess. You can use the words you mean." she corrected. "I like her. She has feisty comments." Mick chuckled. "At least he likes me. I could be partner with you." she said and stood up. She walked towards him and held up her hand.

"Amy Pratumchai. Professional thief and metahuman." she introduced. "Mick Rory. Professional thief and professional on burning down things." Mick smiled about the thought of flames. "You like flames?" Amy smiled, watching Mick nod. "Well, I got a surprise for you, Mick. I just happened to produce a large flame." she said and showed Mick the flame from her spell. "We can have her on our team, Snart." Mick said and looked at the flame. "Not gonna happen, Mick." he answered. "He's better of a partner than you ever was." Amy spat.

After Kendra, Carter, Sara and Ray came, they saw Stein and Jax come in a silver cabriolet car. "Professor! This is the place." Snart said as they all walked closer to Stein. "I think we're being punked. Do people still say 'punked'?" Ray questioned. "No, they don't." Amy answered. "I see your buddy threw himself a going-away party." Mick said, glancing at Jax. "Yes, I believe he drank something that didn't quite agree with him." Stein answered as he put the card in his pocket. "You don't look too happy to be here." Snart told Kendra. "Perceptive." Kendra answered. "Well, I see you've all decided to come. Well then, we can be on our way." Rip said and turned his back. "I ain't footing it anywhere." Snart answered.

"A Time Master's sacred charge is to do no harm to the timeline. Can you imagine what a timeship would look like in, say, Victorian England?" Rip questioned as Amy furrowed her brows. "Holographic indigenous camouflage projection." Stein said. "Indeed." Rip said and pushed a button on his remote. "Jesus Christ, this guy really loves his buttons." Amy muttered under her breath. She heard Snart chuckle. The timeship appeared out of nowhere, making everyone look at it in awe. "It's called the Waverider. It's been my ship for over a decade. Shall we?" Rip questioned before entering the ship. Amy picked up her bag pushed passed Snart. "I get the best room." she told the crew and rushed inside.

After Amy placed her bag in a room she wanted she found herself in the cockpit and saw Mick putting Jax in one of the seats. Mick saw Stein and Ray come into the room. "Whatever you roofied him with, I'd like some." Mick said and placed his arm around Stein. "I did not roofie him." Stein answered. "Oh, I ain't judging." Mick answered. "How does a vessel of this size function without a crew?" Stein questioned Rip. "I don't need one. I have Gideon." Rip answered. "Gideon?" Amy questioned as a hologram of a face popped up. "Welcome aboard. I am Gideon, an interactive artificial consciousness programmed to operate this vessel's critical systems and aid Captain Hunter in this mission." Gideon explained.

"Captain?" Snart questioned. "Gideon's been working on helping me locate Vandal Savage." Rip said. "I thought you said he's pretty active in the 22nd century." Ray remembered. "Perhaps engaging Savage at the height of his powers isn't the best strategy." Stein said. "Indeed. Unfortunately, Savage has kept his movements hidden throughout history. Not even Gideon can determine where or when we can find him. But I have the next best thing: the man who can. Professor Aldus Boardman. Professor Boardman is the world's leading... well, only expert on Vandal Savage. We're gonna pay him a little visit." Rip explained the team. "Course plotted for St. Roch, New Orleans." Gideon said. "St. Roch?" Amy questioned. "October 17, 1975." Gideon said.

"I suggest you all strap yourselves in. Temporal navigation isn't something one wants to be standing up for." Rip said and sat down. Everyone took a seat. Sara and Ray next to each other, Kendra and Carter, Stein and Jax and lastly Amy, Mick and Snart. "Time travel. Cool." Mick said and buckled up. "Some of you may experience some slight discomfort. In very rare instances there will be some, uh, bleeding from the eyeballs." Rip mumbled the last part. "I'm sorry, what?" Kendra questioned shocked as Rip turned on the power. "Mmm, bleeding from the eyeball. Tasty." Amy commented, which caused her to get a slightly amused smile from Snart.

"The human body is used to time unfolding linearly." Rip answered as the ship started to fly. "Jackson, I'm so glad you're awake. I didn't want you to miss this." Stein told Jax as he started to wake up. "Miss what?" Jax questioned. Jax realized where he was and started to freak out and try to release the belt. "Oh no, I wouldn't unfasten those if I were you." Rip warned. "Get me off this... whatever this thing is!" Jax demanded. "Good luck explaining this." Sara and Amy said in unison. "I did him a favor." Stein answered. "He doesn't look all that grateful." Snart answered. "Just hang on and remain calm." Rip began as his chair turned around. "All your worlds are about to change." Rip finished and went full speed and travelled to 1975.

 ***ST. ROCH 1975**

Everyone unfasten themselves. Mick had to throw up, Ray fell down to the ground. "Oh, I should have mentioned it before. Nausea is one of the side effects of time travel, along with Vertigo." Rip explained. "I can't see." Stein said and blinked a couple times. "And temporary blindness. Oh, it should only last a minute. After all, that was a mere jaunt. The further back in time you go, the worse the side effects." Rip explained. "WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR A SINGLE WORD YOU'RE SAYING, SHERLOCK! SPEAK LOUDER!" Amy yelled as her ears popped. "You're the one yelling, Pratumchai." Snart said and gave her a glare. "And I think you just made me deaf in my left ear." he finished and covered his ear. "Well boohoo, princess. I'm sorry your feelings are hurt." she answered sarcastically.

Jax stood up from his chair. "Hey, I want to go home." Jax told Rip. "Good news, then. 2016 will be around in, uh, 41 years. Now, you four, feel free to make yourselves comfortable back here on the ship, while the rest of you are coming with me to find Professor Boardman." Rip said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You're benching us?" Mick questioned. "I thought we were a team." Amy said, standing up. "Yeah." Sara agreed. Rip came closer to Amy. "This mission doesn't require your particular skill set. Yet." Rip told her before he looked at Sara. "Nor yours." he finished. "Meaning you don't need anyone killed, maimed or robbed." Snart said. "Precisely." Rip answered and turned his heels. Ray stopped him in his tracks. "Sure it's a good idea to leave these three unsupervised on a time machine?" Ray questioned.

"Hey, haircut! Deafness wasn't one of the side effects." Mick told Ray. "We better hurry up. Professor Boardman will die in less than 24 hours." Rip said. "What's the point in cutting it so close?" Ray questioned. "Because if he's destined to die, then he doesn't have a timeline for us to disrupt and his impact on the future will be minimal. How brilliant." Stein answered. "And depressing. How does he die?" Kendra questioned. "Uh, he's found dead in his university from unknown causes. Come on." Rip said as they followed him. "Are you coming?" Stein questioned Jax. "I'll stay put." Jax answered. "You'd rather stay with them?" Stein questioned and pointed at Snart, Mick, Sara and Amy. "They didn't drug me." Jax answered. "Point taken." Stein answered and went with the others.

"Aww, someone's having a grudge on the old man." Amy pouted her lips and walked towards Jax. "Shut up, Amy." Jax snapped. "I didn't do anything to you." she spat. "Why does this stupid station play nothing but reruns?" Mick questioned. Amy walked away from the window and looked at Mick. "Don't even bother trying to explain." Jax said, reading her facial expression. "Am I the only one on this ship who could really use a drink?" Amy questioned. "I was just about to ask the same thing!" Sara exclaimed. "I say we go get weird in the '70s." Amy said, making Snart immediately turn to her. "Excellent idea." Snart smirked. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Amy pretended not to hear what he just said. "Oh, I wanna take that back now." he said and furrowed his brows. "No no no. You can't take that back now, it's too late." Amy answered. "I got the perfect outfit." Sara said and tossed her arm around Amy. They all walked towards the hallway.

" _Perhaps Captain Hunter was unclear with his instructions to remain onboard._ " Gideon began. "Shut it, metal mouth." Mick snapped. "Oh, you're not quite ready to run with this crew. Sorry, kid." Snart told Jax as Sara and Amy went to change clothes. "Wait, you're just gonna leave me here?" Jax questioned. "I said I'd take care of you." Snart said and began to walk, making Jax scoff.

They ended up in a bar not too far away from the ship. Sara changed to her White Canary suit and Amy in her Huntress suit. "Ah. Dollar beers. You got to love the '70s. Who wants to listen to some Captain and Tennille? My mother played it. A lot." Mick said and handed the three beers and went to the music box. Amy took a sip from her beer and sighed in relief. "The '70s." she murmured as the music started playing. "Wow, you guys are really far out." a woman complimented them. "You want to dance, Leonard?" Sara questioned. "You go right ahead. I'll watch." Snart answered as she handed Snart her beer. "Suit yourself. Amy?" she questioned. "Why the hell not?" Amy answered and took another sip from her beer before placing it down. The girls went out to the open space in the room and started to dance with Snart looking at them. More specifically, watching Amy.

A man went up to them and brushed Amy's short hair, making her turn around to him. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Mm. How about you join me in the parking lot?" he questioned. "Hmm, tempting, but you're not my type. But your lady, on the other hand." Amy trailed off and looked towards the girl. "Maybe you didn't understand my request, bitch." he threatened and grabbed her wrist. In which resulted Amy to break his arm in a quick second. She turned to Sara and Snart. "Don't worry, I got this." she said and turned to the man who had broken a glass and slowly walked towards her. He launched at her with the broken glass and punched him away and fought with the other men that went to fight her. _**(A/N: How Amy fights is just like Natasha's style of hand-to-hand combat in Captain America: Civil War.)**_

Snart turned to Mick with an impressed look on his face. She fought a little longer until the men surrounded her. "Okay, now I could stand for a little help." she told Sara, Snart and Mick. Snart broke the two glasses of beer he had in his hand and helped Amy to fight of the men. While Mick grabbed a chair and hit a guy. "I love the '70s." Mick said as Snart threw a guy at the music box, making the music die down. The crew managed to fight off the men quickly. "Way to go with the music, Snart." Amy said, putting her hands on her hips. "I didn't like that song anyway." Snart answered and shrugged his shoulders.

After the fight, they decided to go back to the ship. After Mick hit Boba Fett with the car, they exited the vehicle. "We go out for one lousy drink, and you guys somehow manage to pick a fight with Boba Fett." Leonard said and picked up his cold gun. Amy saw everyone fight with Boba Fett. She cursed to herself and took out her wand and pointed at the Bounty Hunter. " _Stupefy!_ " she casted and the Bounty Hunter got stunned and unconscious on the ground. She looked around to see if anyone on the team saw her. She sighed in relief when she was sure no one saw her. She ran inside the ship and buckled up for a time jump from the Bounty Hunter.

Amy saw Rip come to the cock pit. "Rip, may I talk to you for a second?" she questioned hesitantly. He slightly nodded and pulled her into his office. "What's the matter, Miss Pratumchai?" he questioned. "You haven't told the rest of them about my... magic?" she whispered. "No, I believed they know about it. Do you want me to tell them?" he questioned. "No no no! I was just making sure. I just don't want them to know about my magic yet." she answered. "It's better that way." she finished. "Are you sure?" he questioned. "Yeah, I'm sure." she answered and went out of his office. As soon as she turned around, she saw the team sitting in the chairs. Amy took a step before she felt dizzy and put a hand on her head. "Are you alright?" Jax questioned worriedly. "I'm- I'm fine." she stuttered. She felt a lot of blood drip from the side of her belly. She dropped to the ground. " _Amy!_ " she heard Snart yell out before passing out.

After a couple of hours, she woke up in the Medbay. She groaned as she tried to get up. "Please, Miss Pratumchai. You're in no position to walk." Rip told her. She didn't listen to him and stood back up on her feet. "I can handle it, Rip. What was wrong with me? I didn't get hit by the Bounty Hunter." she recalled. "Perhaps you got hit before you came to the rescue." he suggested. "Maybe." she muttered and went to the cock pit as Rip followed her.

"Station us in the temporal zone while I work on repairs." Rip told Gideon. "You know, I can fix it with my magic." Amy whispered. "Temporal zone?" Ray questioned. "Yeah, it's essentially a time limbo. We can hide out there for a bit. Another temporal jump would risk revealing our position." Rip explained. "A time limbo? Astonishing." Stein said. "Oh, there's something you people don't know about time travel? That's surprising, isn't it? Considering none of you have ever time traveled before. Bringing a family member from the past onto a timeship? Breaking out and carousing around the 1970s? We've barely begun, and already this is the worst, unmitigated disaster of my career." Rip said and turned around only to get punched in the face by Kendra.

"I see why you got the hots for that one." Mick commented to Carter. "My son is hurt because of you. Who attacked us?" Kendra questioned. "Something of a long story." Rip answered. "Better tell it fast, Rip. 'Cause it doesn't look like the lady's in a patient mood." Snart said. "Neither am I." Carter said, making Rip sigh. "His name is Chronos. He works for the Council of Time Masters." Rip sighed once again as Kendra released him. "My former employers." Rip said. "I thought you _were_ a Time Master." Amy stated, coming closer to him. "As I've expressed, time's not a linear thing. At some point I was, in fact, a Time Master." Rip explained as he came closer to Amy. As he got close enough to her, she punched him in the face. "Will you people please stop hitting me?" Rip exclaimed. "Start telling the truth!" Sara yelled.

"I relinquished my position as a Time Master when I commandeered the Waverider. Chronos was clearly sent to bring me in." Rip explained. "You lied to us." Stein said. "Of course I lied to you. I needed your help. You all barely said yes as it was." Rip answered. "What about the legends part?" Jax questioned. Rip didn't answer, making Amy shake her head. "Ooh, you lied about that too, didn't you?" Snart questioned. "I chose you all because, a hundred years from now, your lives have minimal effect on the recorded timeline. I needed your help without disturbing the history of 2166." Rip avoided everyone's eyes. "So, we're like the opposite of legends." Jax said. "Give me one good reason why we shouldn't kill you." Mick said. "Ditto the arsonist." Stein said. "Because Gideon wouldn't listen to your commands and you'd be stuck here forever." Rip suggested.

"Great, so we're not an elite team of heroes on a sanctioned mission, sent to rid the future of its most horrific bad guy." Ray said. "Just a collection of nobodies who time really doesn't give a damn about." Amy said, switching her gaze from Ray to Rip. "I didn't lie about the mission itself. Or the brutality and ruthlessness of Savage. Or my need for your help." Rip said. "I don't imagine you're the kind of guy who quits his job and takes on this kind of threat for altruistic reasons, so Rip, why don't you tell us: What did Vandal Savage do to you?" Ray questioned.

"The Time Masters discourage marriage. They urge against procreation even more. A Time Master should be free of any personal entanglements that might compromise him. But... I fell in love and we had a child. A boy. Jonas." Rip explained. Everyone's face saddened by the realization. "Savage killed your family." Amy said weak and met Rip's eyes. Her eyes began to water. "He slaughtered my family. And thousands of other families. And that body I swore an oath to serve turned a blind eye. They continue to turn a blind eye. I won't. The last thing that my child saw in this world was that monster's face. You can be damn well sure that when Savage dies, the last face he sees will be mine. I understand, given the circumstances, if you wish to return home. We can make the jump once the repairs are done, if and when Professor Boardman stabilizes." Rip told the crew, avoiding their eyes as Kendra and Carter went to see Aldus.

"I think we all need a little time to consider our options." Stein said as all of them went their own way on the ship except from Amy. She saw Rip return to his office. She sighed and slowly made her way to him. He sat on an armchair with his back turned to her. "I had a friend once." she started. "He was daring and incredibly brave up to his final moments." she didn't know what to say next. "He had some good humor whenever you needed it. He absolutely loved muggle tricks." she laughed to himself. "I'm sorry, Miss Pratumchai, you don't know what it's like to someone close to you. But is this really the time?" Rip questioned harshly. "My point is, Rip. A born prankster and inventor, Fred graduated became a successful entrepreneur alongside his twin and opened up a shop. Fred and I, we were a part of a group called Order of the Phoenix. We fought against a man so powerful that only one man could destroy him. Just like Kendra and Carter are the only ones to destroy Savage." Amy was on the verge on crying.

"Fred defended the passageways with his twin. While fighting alongside his brother, Percy, he was killed in an explosion by the very man who started the war." Tears rolled down her eyes by remembering a fallen friend. "I've been through a war. I know what it's like to lose someone close to me. So don't you dare tell me otherwise." Amy told him. He stood up and looked at her with teary eyes. "I'm sorry for your lose. I-" his words trailed off. "I know. It's what happens in a war. You lose people you love. But it doesn't stop us from avenge them." Amy said. Rip didn't say anything. Amy sighed and hugged him. "I'm here if you ever need to talk about it. It really helps when you get to talk about it." she said backed away. "I'm here to listen if you need to." she finished and walked away.

"You're just a lost assassin. You're just a pair of good-for-nothing criminals." Ray said before turning to Amy, who just came into the room. "And you are just a nobody. Afraid to fight." Ray finished. "I can live with that." Mick said. "Well, I can't. Can't live with somebody putting a cap on my destiny. Spent my whole life working to be something greater by becoming something smaller. Then some guy comes along and tells me that being the Atom is as insignificant as an actual atom." Ray said. "That's not what he said, Ray. If you want to sit here and be nothing more than an atom, so be it. I've always wanted to do something great again after being in the war with my people. I'm not gonna sit back watch it happen to the rest of the world. I've been through a war. I'm not going to go through another one." Amy said and kept her gaze on the ground.

"Rip said that in _his_ future we're nobodies. But this mission is about changing the future. I mean, if we have the power to change the world, don't you think we have the power to change our own fate?" Sara questioned. "For better or for worse." Snart said. "That's a very good point." Ray said. Amy turned her heels. "Where are you going?" Sara questioned. "I have to, uhm, go and talk to Rip in private for a minute." Amy answered and scratched her head. Amy saw that Rip tried to fix the ship. She pulled out her wand. "Here, let me help you fix that." she said as Rip took a step back. "By all means." Rip answered. She pointed her wand at the opening. " _Reparo_." she casted. The damage on the ship was immediately fixed. "What do you think, Gideon?" Rip questioned. " _I calculate a less than 6% likelihood that they decide to go on with the mission._ " Gideon answered. "I meant about the repairs." Rip answered. " _Everything is fixed to full capacity, Captain._ " Gideon answered. "Good work, Miss Pratumchai." Rip said and patted her shoulder.

" _And there has been another unfortunate consequence of Chronos's attack. Care to hear about it?_ " Gideon questioned. "Not really." Rip answered. "He's gone." Kendra and Carter came into the room, making Rip and Amy turn around. "Our son... or, our son from our previous life. It's all too confusing." Kendra said. "I'm very sorry." Rip apologized. "Actually, you don't get the blame for this. This was my fault. If I hadn't insisted on bringing him back here, he might have died peacefully, in his sleep maybe." Kendra became distressed. "Don't torture yourself with recriminations. One of the great lessons of time travel is that many things cannot be changed. Time wants to happen. Chronos, even Vandal, won't be the only enemy we face. Very often, it will be time itself." Rip explained as the rest of the team joined the room.

"Whether it wants to happen or not, we're gonna change time, erase Savage's future, and earn our rightful place in history." Ray said, crossing his arms. "Dr. Palmer is correct. We may not be legends in your time, Captain, but we are going to decide our own fates." Stein said. "I don't give a damn about being a legend, as long as we end Savage once and for all." Carter said. "I can get down with that." Jax agreed. "And our malcontents?" Stein questioned, turning to Mick and Snart. "I like killing people." Mick said. "We're in. For now." Snart confirmed. "We only need one more. Miss Pratumchai?" Stein said as everyone turned to the girl. "Like I said, I've been through a war. I ain't gonna sit back and let another one destroy the world. Not a man like Vandal Savage. I'm in." she said.

"So, how do we find this guy?" Sara questioned. "Professor Boardman had a theory about that. I've already had Gideon plot a course." Rip said and the timeship traveled to Norway in the year 1975.


End file.
